Interventional medicine is the collection of medical procedures in which access to the site of treatment is made by navigation through one of the subject's blood vessels, body cavities or lumens. Interventional medicine technologies have been applied to manipulation of medical instruments such as guide wires and catheters which contact tissues during surgical navigation procedures, making these procedures more precise, repeatable, and less dependent on the device manipulation skills of the physician. Remote navigation of medical devices is a recent technology that has the potential to provide major improvements to minimally invasive medical procedures. Several presently available interventional medical systems for directing the distal end of a medical device use computer-assisted navigation and a display means for providing an image of the medical device within the anatomy. Such systems can display a projection of the medical device being navigated to a target location obtained from a projection imaging system such as x-ray fluoroscopy; the surgical navigation being effected through means such as remote control of the orientation of the device distal end and advance of the medical device.